Be Loved
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: There were three issues at hand: one, Richter never expected to let himself be accompanied. Two, no matter how much Emil tries, Richter will always see Aster. And three, Ratatosk can't help but meddle. AU-ish
1. Serendipitous

**A/N**: Happy belated new years! I'm kicking off this new year with a new story in a new category. Actually, I was planning to post something else but _Accident Prone _takes forever to answer (xD remember that intro we were talkin' about? I finished it but I want you to see it. I think your version or something you can add will be much better. x.x) Ahem. I've grown a new obsession to this pairing; let me see how long this one will last! :B (F.Y.I the title is two separate words, not the one word for 'beloved.')  
**Summary**: There were three issues at hand: one, Richter never expected to let himself be accompanied. Two, no matter how much Emil tries, Richter will always see Aster. And three, Ratatosk can't help but meddle. **|_AU-_ish|**  
**Pairings**: The main focused pairing is Emil/Richter. Depending how this goes along (especially with my improvised and broadened view of ideas flowing in to add to this ficcy ;-) probably a one-sided Emil/Ratatosk. (I'm still debating whether or not to add Marta for Ratatosk, so who knows. I'm alright with Marta. I just hate how much she was a clingy beep. Gosh. Has she ever heard of personal space? BACK OFF. Emil sooo has a man crush. xD) More to come, I swear. I do intend to add the TOS regeneration party, bear with me until then. :)  
**Extra notes**: **|_Please_ READ.|** I'm edgy, so please don't nitpick if I possibly have something incorrect. ;~; I'll do my best keeping the character in character. And yes, this is BL. Bite me…I just noticed my title has BL without meaning to. Oh snap. El oh el. I picked Luin 'cause that's the replacement hometown, it's much smaller and better to keep track than Palmacosta. The centurion cores are also nothing but valuable jewels worth A LOT of gald in this story and WON'T cause someone to go loony, maybe loony just to obtain them…I guess. The two world are connected (just like in the second game where the map is the whole two world) Alright? Luin's lake is dried up _for a different reason_ and will be explained in further detail later, regeneration did happen. Neither Emil nor Marta (am I going to add her?) were affected by the tree. No blood purge of Palmacosta. Lloyd is still on his exsphere journey. The scenes are kinda mixed up, but you'll see. And that's it, I suppose. -w- 'Cause keep in mind this_ is_ **AU-ish**.  
**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a fan girl who wished the game suggested more Emil and Richter scenes. xD Don't own.

* * *

**【****B**_e_** L**_oved_**】**

* * *

**T**wo of a kind with only their personalities and eye color to differentiate the "twins," the siblings are subjected to isolation from the rest of the citizens in Luin for their oddities of "attracting" monsters without the essence of proof. The twins have already grown accustomed to the nature of those around them and have become a common target for bullying. The green-eyed blonde is that very target, curious in nature with a strong desire to make friends with people that are not completely hostile to him; his older brother truly compels the matter of personality. He is willing to "save" his younger twin but always has a further intent to do more harm than necessary, causing more trepidation in bystanders who watch his aggressive nature in action, it also includes a fear what could possibly happen if they dare drive the twins away from Luin.

Those twins are Emil and Ratatosk.

The light shining on Emil's face had him stir for a brief moment as he realized the food supply is low and the earlier the better to catch fresh meat, he rose up from his bed and tugged the curtains together to block out the spectrum of light coming from the rising sun. In a hurry to wash up, Emil tripped on his footing to miraculously land only a few inches away from the hard wooden floor, his heart pounded heavily and he regained his composure to grab the sword hidden beneath the table. He sighed to the task at hand, more frequently it would be Ratatosk who would typically do the hunting, the saving, the _everything_. Emil's expression sullen – he considers himself positively useless in every aspect, sometimes he feels his own twin must be a saint to have the patience to deal with someone so _weak_. Before he departed, Emil prepared a decent breakfast whenever Ratatosk ever decides to wake up.

Stepping outside in the invigorating warmth helped him ease his mind about his own flaws, the town felt preeminent when everyone is still fast asleep and hardly much of a clamor when the ambient laughs of children in background has been muted. The trail to the nearby forest is reasonably close to Luin; only to get a catch is fairly difficult but all worth it when usually the size matters and how long they can go until the next hunt arrives. Emil strode his way out Luin, his frail nature drove his emotions to the pinnacle fear at the sight of the nearby woods, a sword he could barely handle as his weapon. If it was his twin, the red-eyed blond would have no problem striking down whatever may come his way.

Emil shook his head furiously, _No! I can't always rely on Ratatosk!_

The dim sunlight has yet to reach the far end of the forest, but entering too deep would only leave the trembling blond to a secluded area with an opening to a cave filled with monsters everyone in Luin has been muttering about and also the site where several kids who are morning risers that come to pick on him. Emil chuckled lightly at one particular experience to reveal his twin's secretive brotherly overprotection to Emil.

It was just another day where the skyline approached the brink of keeping daylight and night, a vague hint rain was soon to come and overcast the sky. The emerald hued volunteered in Ratatosk's place to bring fresh meat during his "sickly" state—the other day he had to save Emil from drowning in a freezing lake when he tried fishing for a meal instead, of course, that is when the lake actually had water before it instantly dried up a few weeks later—and Emil only thought of it as miracle he was let off easy right after the incident. As Emil was confronted with a wild rabbit, someone beat him to the kill—however, Emil had a weak heart and stomach to kill no matter how much he had truly to—and the sight of massive blood splatter churned Emil's stomach and eventually made him faint on the spot.

Regaining his conscious a little later, Emil woke up puzzled to be in the middle of the secluded area with new scratches covering his hands, legs, arms, and once he brushed his finger against his cheek Emil reasoned he had several cuts on his face too. His eyes were frantic to pinpoint his location, his eyes widened like saucers when he witnessed his twin lifting up a teen by the collar whilst another one on the cold ground clutching his ribs.

Emil's hearing and sight felt blurred and uneven, the sounds that awoken his senses was his twin's venomous shrill voice screaming at the two staring at the red-eyed blond with terror.

"You bastards! How dare you leave Emil here when there's these damn monsters wandering around?" Ratatosk barked at the teen he held by the collar, his free hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

Emil's legs felt very weak but he still dashed to stop his twin, heart racing once gripping Ratatosk's wrist to prevent him punching the child on the face. He could sense the murderous gleam in Ratatosk piercing fixed glower, unquestionably a punch would never satisfy the wrath Ratatosk would usually tolerate. The elder twin craned his neck with deep scowl etched on his face that quickly dissipate to a less menacing grimace, the glint in his red eyes soften to a degree as he released the boy's collar, ultimately letting the injured teen drop to the floor and crawling towards his other friend in order to escape.

"Emil…" his twin softly spoke, his eye twitched in an instant as he took his fist and lightly bonked Emil on the head. He looked down momentarily, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're such fool."

Emil mouthed an apology; he then loosened the scarf around his neck and then tied it around his twin's neck. Ratatosk stood there stiff, stunned by Emil's course of action. Ratatosk observed Emil fishing out a napkin out his pocket, drawing it close to Ratatosk's nose. He snatched the napkin to dry the unpleasing mucus sensation in his nose – after all, his cold isn't quite gone after saving Emil in the freezing lake just a few weeks earlier.

"T-thanks for being here for me," Emil whispered audible enough for his older twin to hear. He laughed softly when red-eyed blond swiped the napkin right out his hand – there has always been extent to such kindness as Emil already knows by practically spending every minute of the day with Ratatosk. Despite how much he has been aware of his twin's judgment and actions, on that same dim-lighted sky Emil missed his chance to see Ratatosk rapidly turning away with his signature frown and the faintest blush creeping on face that reflected clearly on the lake.

Emil snapped out of his recollection of memories with his twin - was hardly the appropriate moment to think back and rather the time to concentrate trying his best to catch a beast for dinner – _if_ he doesn't faint this time. The bushes rustled, causing Emil to grasp the sword for dear life. First a set of long ears popped outward from the bush, followed by the body as Emil faced a common creature of the area: a wild rabbit. Its ebony eyes were fixed quizzically on Emil for a fraction of a second until it hopped off in full speed, leaving the stumbling blond boy to chase after it. Emil's wild rushing footsteps disturbed the still air around the forest, disrupting some fairly ornery monsters already eager to find a scrumptious trouble-free prey for an uplifting breakfast.

He made an immediate halt arriving upon the desolate area he found himself last time. Emil's body began quaking after his eyes met with the cave rumored to be filled with an assortment of monsters that could come out at any given time. Maybe he should have let Ratatosk: he would have returned faster with a beast for dinner than Emil, better yet, less _frightened_ than Emil. He brushed away his blond bangs that obscured his vision and turned his heel, instantly his body pressed into something…fuzzy.

"Oh! S-sorry! I-I wasn't loo-" Emil instantly sealed his lips when the figure was no ordinary figure, no less when such a creature heavily breathed on him. His teeth began to chatter, his only movement of action is to take a step back and pray for his life the bear he confronted would perhaps spare him. The monster slowly opened its jaw impatiently and raised its large paw up to swipe, ready to directly kill its new prey.

_This…this is the end…I…I don't want to die!_ Emil repeated to himself as he clenched his eyes tightly, the grip on his sword already loosened and the gelid metal made a clattering noise once it collided with the ground.

* * *

Ratatosk scratched his unruly head of blond hair; it is always such a pain right in the morning his hair tangled. He looked around in the room, rubbing one eye to clear his hazy sight. The bed across from him laid a pile of neat sheets with pillows topped right on the side, as he looked down on his own bed the sheets was scrunched and on the corner beside the bedpost were his pillows already cold from the countless hours left lying on the floor. He gave a standard blink, and then forced himself out of bed to stretch his body. Lazily he made his way to the other room, the table had a single plate covered with a sheet of thin transparent plastic – much to his discontent the food were carvings of various creatures like turtles and squids from vegetables, beside the veggies laid smiley-face grapes.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, sighing in exasperation to Emil's carving habits involving food. Food is meant to be eaten, no matter the oddity in appearance or the texture. He adverted his red eyes then crossed his arms together recalling a time where Emil was hesitant to eat his food because it looks "rough." _Speaking of Emil_, Ratatosk thought, _where did he go?_

Ratatosk fastened his shoes, completely forgetting the idea to eat once realization struck him that his younger twin went hunting: the sight of sword usually left beneath the table now vacant. The boy growled, muttering a string of curses albeit the treacherous feeling Emil could have run into trouble like he tends to, especially with the children and adults in Luin. Ratatosk's hand held onto the door knob, the loud chattering of carefree children running disrupting the atmosphere and his nerves. As if on schedule, once Ratatosk took the first step out, stares were set on him all around. Children froze on their spots and made space to let the blond pass.

Emil always suffers because of his attitude towards people and because of the rumors of being the "wicked children" who will only bring _misfortune_ to Luin with the monsters they "attract," that _and _his fiery short-temper to snap at anyone. There were several occasions several bold children would try to befriend Emil but Ratatosk always interfered, cutting the line Emil has to making friends. Emil has learned to fend off his depression by looking out the window, smiling with a vague hint of sadness behind it. When the children outside are having such an enjoyable time Emil would touch the cold window that could reflect the emptiness he felt inside. Ratatosk would then eventually inspect the window littered with fingerprints.

For the longest time Emil has yearned friendship outside of spending time with his own sibling, by every passing year it only becomes more difficult with this timid nature. The teen bit down on his lip, growling as he stomped on the stairs and caught the children whispering to one another about Emil's whereabouts, someone who followed shortly after, and the forest surrounding Lake Sinoa. Ratatosk went running out of Luin and towards the direction of the forest, slapping away upcoming vines and branches, ignoring the presence of danger with monsters simply lurking in shrubs or trees.

His safety was brushed aside in an instant: Emil is his top priority. Ratatosk feared the worst-case scenario that whoever went to the forest may harm Emil, if not that, a monster would kill Emil.

A blur of yellow made Ratatosk backstep, his worst fear unfolded as red eyes met an intimidating bear extending its paw to slash his younger twin to his death – his sibling who_ always_ had patience for him, who could deal with someone _like him, _the _only_ one he has_._

The bear let out a roar and swiped.

* * *

A challenge would never hurt. No, scratch that.

A challenge would suffice all the petty missions.

And finally a task has come willing to test his strength…for jewels. Apparently these jewels, these Centurion Cores, grant the fortunate one who gathers them _all _unimaginable wealth and power. A journey is a journey, regardless of the task but dangers do involve for not only are groups of people are usually looking for the jewels, monsters are attracted to this magical infusion within these cores. Most of the information gathered by the Cores was thanks to Aster who studied a core he found deep inside the cavern near the small town, once his research brought him somewhere he had full intentions to bring it right back with his faithful best friend.

Of course, they weren't alone.

Once they reached the very end of the cave, Aster was vibrantly chattering on any topic that struck him, thus leaving Richter unaware of figures approaching them with weapons. Aster placed the core back in its rightful place, commenting how much he would sulk later leaving behind such a _beautiful_ piece of research in Lake Sinoa's musky cave – Aster always said no matter how wonderful the research material can be, if it can be put back then the best discovery was just finding it. His brown eyes widened when a figure with a club struck Richter by the side of the neck, Aster's mouth was left open wide agape as he failed to warn his friend. There wasn't just one person but a whole group and their resembling tattered uniforms made Aster instantly assume they were from a poor community of oppression and entirely adamant to steal the bright jewel.

Richter felt an excruciating pain on his left shoulder, his vision was blurred and body was too stunned to move at the given moment. Aster was defenseless without a weapon and the group approached the blond with their weapons ready in hand and the nastiest snickers. Richter did his best to regain the mobility to move his stiff arm, or more importantly to save Aster from being the wrongful victim for a jewel some people were after. His green eyes glared at the group pressuring Aster to the corner, Richter's body limped on one side as he sheathed his sword out and charged at the men, conquering in victory to get them all by surprise.

Within minutes of saving Aster from an impending death the blond researcher aided the redhead towards the exit—after placing the core back, that is—without noting whether or not the men were dead – Aster respected Richter's idea on how he defeated enemies, unconscious or dead. A man forced himself on his feet, charging with the last bit of his strength towards the pair. The combination of humiliation and malicious intentions drove the man more to slaying Richter, and once Aster looked back…he shoved Richter right out of the way and took the blow for his best friend.

Richter's eyes drifted towards the road where he caught sight of a boy around his teens with an appearance resembling his deceased friend, the blond came out of Luin unaware of anything around him. Curiosity got the better of him to follow this Aster look-alike—although Richter still reminded himself of his real task at hand to collect the cores—the boy drifted further into the woods and towards direction of the cave. Richter suddenly felt he lost sight of the blond once he made an abrupt turn to chase after something, so in turn made Richter picked up the pace after said blond.

The redheaded man found Emil staring at the cave entrance, never acknowledging the fact a large bear is already approaching the unsuspected Emil. His face, his body—everything resembled Aster! But how could a dead person suddenly be resurrected to such a state? On impulse, Richter never had time to confirm the existence of Aster being the blond teen he sees now once the bear raised its paw, his mind only assumed it would be Aster and could not bear the thought of his best friend dieing _twice._

The bear swiped, but Richter made in just in time to eradicate the monster with a quick swift of his blade.

Emil hesitantly opened his eyes and thought he would see the fluffy clouds of the heavens above, somehow he thought death would usually be far more painful until fully dead. He gasped to see a man standing before him and the bear lying dead somewhere beneath his foot, the sun was beaming down on him and made his redheaded savior look—

_Radiant_, Emil thought.

Emil squeaked when he was instantly forced around to meet with his enraged twin brother.

_If looks could kill, I think I would be dead ten times over. I'm scared…_

Emil had every right to be scared; Ratatosk has such a fiery temper and occasionally would get angered with Emil, but never _furious _as he is now.

"You idiot, you could have gotten killed!" Ratatosk shouted, biting off the urge to beat some sense into Emil. "Who the hell told you to come here? Answer me, Emil!"

Emil's eyes were close to watering, immediately signaling Ratatosk to be a little gentler. The red-eyed blond sighed in exasperation, "Pathetic little…forget it! We're going home, _now_."

Ratatosk fully expected Emil following close behind, giving him a reason not to show any indication of looking back. Instead, Emil sunk his head in humiliation at his savior, mumbling in his lowest volume, "I…um…thank you…for saving me."

Richter either did not hear Emil or rather ignored the gratitude, he hid the feeling of disappointment to find his unrealistic hope far beyond shattered. His green eyes gazed down at Emil, startling the teen with a visible flinch.

"Are you just going to let him talk to you like that?"

Not much was said after that unless counting the uneasy silence between them, he heard Ratatosk screaming for Emil to rush over, and once Emil looked back at his redheaded savior the man has already begun to walk the other direction for Luin. Richter felt it would be best to restock on several supplies so he would not have to rely on magic, he pursed his lips in displeasure that it could have been already done with before he followed the Aster look-alike. If there was anything more Richter detested in this world it would be wasting valuable time for nothing, especially since that boy was no Aster and also wasted his time saving a stranger – must be Aster's influence.

Then again, what was he hoping for? Aster is dead.

As for Ratatosk, he came back and dragged both the slain bear and his lost-in-thought brother. Hopefully a full stomach would ease his nerves or the irritating feeling to be overly worried—although hardly shown on his expression—for his sibling's safety. He nonchalantly concluded that Emil is prone to danger one way or another.

* * *

The bear was minced and the rest stored away for future dinning. So for the next few hours Emil has been dazed, albeit paying hardly paying any attention to the preparation of the meal, the result was still favorable. He made rice balls and subconsciously made several of the rice balls into a cat or rabbit-shaped heads, the seaweed made great use for whiskers, eyes, nose, and even rolled up for the perfect bunny ears – it was starting to scare his older twin silly. Ratatosk first snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of Emil's face, his shouts also proven futile. The red-eyed blond sighed in defeat and settled himself near the window. Ratatosk blinked in surprise, "Hey, Emil, that guy is outside."

Emil dropped the rice ball on the counter and scrambled over to the window with a large grin on his face, he didn't even detect how his twin growled for being rudely pushed aside just so Emil could get a better look. For the strangest reason Ratatosk found Emil's mood to resemble a dog wagging its tail, all he needs is a costume, the ears…

The red-eyed blond clamped his mouth shut and rushed to the bathroom.

Emil pumped his fist in the air, determined more than ever to thank the man who saved his life. Once Emil squinted as Richter started to drift away, his expression was neutral but more like '_I_-_dare_-you-to-piss-me-off' look, causing Emil to whimper and reconsider the idea. He prayed the situation won't go wrong or some of the kids tried to mock him again,_ blaming_ him and Ratatosk for the dried up lake in Luin.

All because…

Emil shook his head and shot straight out the door, descending down the stairs hastily to catch up with his savior.

* * *

**A/N**: Several of the monsters look edible…even though I don't eat animals. owo C'mon! Shouldn't the meat in the game come from SOMEWHERE? Err. Further background details and stuff will come in later chapters. Review will deeply be appreciated, but I still go on even if I don't get one. :) Hoo-fawking-rah. A RichterxEmil ficcy, squee~! x3 Be gentle if ya review~! And thank you so much for reading this! :3 Eh. This chapter look sloppy. D:


	2. Searching

**A/N**: Thank you, thank you. The reviews were positively enough to make myself type up another chapter. However it's pretty bad 'cause I've neglected to finish/type of the chapters for my other story. Heh ehhh… :/ Anyway, do enjoy this chapter~ Seriously, I can't wait in chapters in several chapters later to get them to Altamira or Flanoir and other places like Asgard for the "side-quest." OH MAH GAWD. The things I have in store. Sqeeeee. ^w^ (I'm never satisfied; I don't like the writing in this chapter.)  
**Extra notes**: Same thing as usual. Ha! This time this section took up quite a portion, not this time! It is so much shorter now~ convenient, ne? Um, real start with Richter and Emil in the next chapter? What Ratatosk bought is just the clothes Emil gets when he meets Tenebrae in the game, alright?  
**Disclaimer**: Seeing more Richter/Emil fics would be awesome, make the fans happy and that jazz. You know the drill, I don't own anything~!

* * *

Luin had felt considerably peaceful for once, unless a moment would arrive where the children would try to deny Emil's existence by shunning him, it actually occurred quite often during his rough childhood. The only person there for him was his brother, even then it still felt lonesome when they fought or Ratatosk went hunting – back then Ratatosk handled all the responsibilities naturally as the older twin, nevertheless bickering between siblings could never be entirely avoided. Emil glimpsed down at his foot, feeling as if an object tapped him lightly: the children's ball. And being the kind-natured boy he is, the blond picked the ball and attempted to hand the toy back to the children who scorned at him with repulsion and apprehension.

Emil gave the faintest beam to cover up his dejection; he placed the ball down with a smile and departed hurriedly to locate the redhead. The kids might ultimately fetch their item, the children need to be wary of their own possessions and intend to keep them – Luin barely created children products. The blonde felt a tears form in the pit of his eyes, this time he had no twin to reassure him as always. Most likely Ratatosk would not even have to see the scene in the first place; people fear the older blond and would not attempt anything on him or Emil when accompanied. A wretched feeling churned Emil's stomach once again – is that _all_ it is?

_Am I really just useless?_

He failed to acknowledge the statue of Lloyd once passing the water fountain with his head down and arms sagging in utter pessimism, also failing to observe the local teens who always felt like hounding Emil as form of entertainment. One of them spoke rather unexpectedly, shocking Emil from his disheartening thoughts. "How could you just ignore Lloyd the Great like that, Emil?"

Emil gave a standard blink before his legs quavered at the sight of the teens; there was no one else to support him. Emil's mouth opened several times but closed consistently when he attempted to say something and only to find out the words were failing to form. He absorbed their mockery, he took the insults, what he_ didn't_ take is when they switched to a new subject to slur: Emil's older twin brother. They first began prancing around in order to impersonate Emil's pusillanimous nature whilst the other one making his best impression of Ratatosk's belligerent behavior towards individuals other than Emil.

"S-stop it! D-don't m-make fun of Ra-Ratatosk!"

And it did stop, both the mimicking and mockery act to end short because their blond victim was standing up for himself – to some degree. Their arms dropped back in place, their face twisted by discontentment followed by pursing their lips. One of them nodded to each other, sending a subtle message. For the next few seconds Emil thought he "won" this time with his bullies, but only to gasp when one of them pushed him to the floor. The impact gave him such a painful pulsating sensation in his back running down to his legs, alarm struck the green-eyed blond when they advanced towards him with perverse cackles.

The brown-haired teen held an accusing finger very closely to Emil's chest, his face scrunched up in blistering fury as his hand slowly opened, finally pinning down Emil, his partner already had his fist primed and chuckling sardonically as Emil clenched his eyes shut. Emil could hear to venomous muttering, cautiously he fluttered his eyes open and questioned the helping hand residing near his shoulder. The blond felt so awe-struck and began rambling his astonishment in his head. It's _him_! It's his savior!

Emil took Richter's hand, effortlessly his panic dissipated and realized someone has come to save him not once, but _twice _already! Emil detected an odd gentleness in the redhead's eyes – it couldn't have been…pity?

Richter shot the two teens a death glare, as if the softness has quickly turned to an ominous detestation. Emil flinched by the cold emerald pools of his redheaded savior – so cold,_ so_ vacant but petrifying.

"Get lost."

The two teens held their tough frontage; unmistakably Richter could sense how intimidated they truly were. One of the boys tried to stand firm and unwavering to such a hostile scowl, daringly one of them spoke: "Who the hell are you?"

Richter pursed his lips, already his patience for the two to leave is wearing thin. Generally he would never raise his voice unless necessary, but he could only endure the presence of the pair for so long. "I said go!"

And so they did without further notice, the teens stumbled and one fell occasionally fleeing from the fear of staying there longer. Emil's verdant orbs widened - was this all it took to drive them away? He shook his head, almost afraid to actualize that his savior had his sight fixated on Emil for the past while. The words failed to form even now after deliberately making the decision to find his savior to thank him for saving him yet again, to this very moment he mumbled idiotically and begging his inner subconscious to rewind and let him stay in a corner to brood instead.

"You know," the abrupt voice verbalized nonchalantly, unlike a few moments ago when he raised his voice so callously, "you should really stand up for yourself."

And only then it struck Emil like a blade lunged in his chest with a terrible twist – for another to confess how spineless he is felt so…degraded. Next to his brother it didn't influence him much, but someone who he already owed his life to—nonetheless a total stranger—made the blond feel dismal at heart. The man walked away soon after, Emil not only made a fool of himself failing to express his gratitude but he was proven a true coward. He hung his head dejectedly with his arms swinging limply, hot tears forming at the pit of his eyes.

_I'm so weak_.

Something radiated in his heart that made Emil stand upright in startling confidence, he strode in hammering steps to catch up with his savior. He _wanted_ strength – already the idea of being a pitiable weakling became such a loathing, enough to give him a burst of energy to have the will to improve. Emil concluded no matter how time-consuming he _will_ be stronger, _not_ the frail younger twin always hiding behind his sibling for protection! Emil beamed instead of a his normally pessimistic attitude of either unable to make friends or becoming a familiar enemy towards all the people in Luin, there was a sensation that turned the cogs in his head about the redhead.

Him! It has to be him! These positive vibes simply emitted from the redhead – he would be the one to help the blond overcome all his wavering indecisions.

* * *

Ratatosk stepped out from the bathroom with a sigh of relief; the first order of business was to eat the silly shaped rice balls Emil deserted on the table. He licked his lips, munching on every single scrap left – he did not feel full in the slightest. Groaning in aggravation to his grumbling stomach he called for Emil loudly and childish only to be found in a deep disappointment that his younger twin might have already left to find his savior. Ratatosk rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

_Just because someone saved him doesn't mean anything!_

Ratatosk growled in his own insincerity, if it was him to save Emil – no. Emil wouldn't be glowing as much as he did to the stranger. After an examination of the room he blinked in boredom and decided it was best to step out. The blond glared down at the children playing so loudly – so boisterous, so cheerful, so _carefree_. A bell chimed in the air that made several look over in curiosity and instantaneously be mindful to go back to their doings, nevertheless it was only just a wandering merchant exiting out Luin with a hefty carriage of merchandise.

The blond raised a brow until he spotted two matching outfits in the same style for traveling whilst a sword tipping on the ledge and close to falling. His lips twitched into a condescending grin as he titled his head back, never was it hard to pull a few strings to get what he wanted. Or rather what the wicked child wanted to keep the "monsters" at bay, he strode to the merchant with a facade of innocence. The terror rapidly struck the merchant as he tried to evade eye contact, mumbling one excuse after the other of leaving – this terror was divine enough to make Ratatosk's laugh inaudibly to himself.

His red eyes glittered by the sun's rays, making the eye color exquisitely haunting and absolutely spine-chilling. He felt like he already had this merchant wrapped around his finger, "I want those." Ratatosk simply demanded once he pointed towards the garments and sole equipment, "and there shouldn't be _any_ problem with that."

The merchant shook his head violently, he yanked the demanded items and begged for Ratatosk to leave him alone soon after. Without saying a word of gratitude Ratatosk simply left and fully content with the new items in his possession – Emil would definitely bring his attention back to his older twin in a heartbeat. He could already picture Emil's reaction of delight, only now it was time to actualize the reaction and imprint it into his mind.

Ratatosk made a sudden halt at the corner of Luin's inn. Where is his younger sibling to begin with? Should he return home and wait?

A laugh escaped from his lips: patience is _never_ the style.

* * *

Emil frantically scouted the area to be washed in relief that the man was still in the town, the redhead looked heavily concentrated with his stern frown gazing up at the translucent statue of the commemorable Raine Sage from the regeneration group. He felt tense to approach said stranger with such a hollow expression, but this was certainly not the time to quaver at the mere sight of his savior for the third time straight. Emil balled his fist and prepared to say something only to be cut short when the tall redhead turns his eyes into slits, his tone kept a monotone pace when he asked Emil, "What is it?"

Then Emil's mind traced back to his recent notion, suggesting this might have been a horrible idea to begin with. Somehow it only made him feel more dejected, the high spirits he yet again experienced has already vanished. He wanted dearly to reply in gratitude only with exception a lump formed in his throat and prevented him from verbalizing, his own eyes have already grown petrified to look at the man straight in the eyes. As if the redhead has already read the blonde's thought his stern voice attempted to reach Emil's ears, "If you've got nothing to say, then I've got something to ask you."

Without saying a word the blond nodded in response, a gesticulation for Richter to continue.

"Your brother said your name is Emil," Richter first stated, his voice laced with a strong sense of impassiveness. "Well, Emil, has there been any sightings of a girl entering Lake Sinoa's cave?"

Ever since the sudden disappearance of the body of water in Lake Sinoa, no one has dared draw near the area overruled with monsters or the occasional bandits. Emil has never felt the presence of another person on the moments he went, the lingering feeling still stirred his mind—as if he heard _someone_ mention a foreigner. The trifling conflict his mind gave him only resulted in a headache and disappointment, to this moment he couldn't assist the man that saved him, nevertheless_ twice_ so far.

"N-no s-sir."

Richter's treacherous gleam gave the boy a shudder, his eyes felt like it was suppressing the mild exasperation apparent enough to be heard from angered noise in the back of his throat, "What are you so nervous about?"

Emil fidgeted, vaguely startled by his tone, "I…"

There was a momentary silence until Richter used the moment to state what a deceased friend once mentioned.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality," the redhead said without much of his unsolicited anger and immediately his molded expression faltered as if the man were reminiscing on a good memory. Emil felt the colorant pink creeping on his face, there is a noticeable gentleness in his facial features…but pained, too. "They're words a human with a few screws loose said long ago."

"You should've said something to your brother when he spoke to you like that," Richter casually stated, his green orbs dangerously narrowing into slits, "those who runaway at the sight of another's anger are dogs, maybe even worse. Are you a dog?" He shifted his attention from Emil to the statue, "Or are you really a man?"

As if not expecting a response his redheaded savior adverted his eyes towards to congenial shop a few paces away. He took off in slow and even steps, "Just try your best to be a man, Emil."

Emil paced around the room, anxiously waiting Ratatosk's return for two reasons: one, he is safe. Two, there needs to be food to dine with, both have already grown a vast distaste to gratin – once anyone has it for a week straight enough is surely enough. The blond hummed to calm down his nerves, whirling around when a string of loud curses and raging stomps interrupted his melodious humming. The front door slammed wide open revealing a very fiery blond haired red-eyed teen, his frown was certainly deep and in his hand held only dead fishes. Before his younger twin could impose on the lowly catch the older blond decided it was best to tend to his wounds whilst maintaining his never-ending rage.

Ratatosk sluggishly made his way across the room, pelting the fishes on the unstable counter top. His body collapsed on his bed, his legs hanging aimlessly on the opposite end, eyes moodily closing before giving one last glare at the ceiling. Emil hesitated to go inside the room for the heavy atmosphere his twin subtly vented out, he approached his brother with vigilance and brought his hand closer to Ratatosk's face to stroke the blond locks of hair stuck messily around his cheeks but withdrew his hand proposing it was best _not_ to.

Ratatosk slit his eyes open, one of them strongly glaring at Emil restraining his own actions. The older teen forcibly—if not abruptly—grabbed onto Emil's wrist and tugged the surprised boy right beside him on the bed. The younger twin blinked in shock, he felt awkward to be huddled so closely in such a position that his brother had his arm around Emil's waist. Ratatosk kept him close and lolled his head to the side, he tried to keep his moody drawl lowered to some amount, "I'll fetch something tomorrow. Today I got wrapped up in an idiotic situation."

Emil shyly peered up, "What do you mean?"

The red-eyed teen situated his chin on Emil's head, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily in annoyance, "I was planning to bring some rabbits or a bear for us to eat. I was getting ready for the kill until a girl suddenly pops out of nowhere in a mid-air jump and forces a weird white jewel on me, apologizing and then running off. I couldn't care so much that she was injured, but more why she gave it to _me_. And so it seems…" Ratatosk voice becomes weary as if drifting off to sleep, "that some bandits were after her and the prized jewel of Lake Sinoa. Eight against one is beyond infuriating, mainly having the burden of getting that jewel back in far end of that musky cave—I definitely didn't plan on keeping it for once."

Emil's mouth open then closed, and then open again only to close it once more. What could he possibly say?

"I'll eat later, I'm exhausted." Ratatosk yawned, he pulled Emil closer—despite the younger blond's protest—and fell asleep just like that in an instant.

* * *

Green eyes widened – maybe that girl is the one he's looking for! Emil's lip twitched upwards in a sheepish smile; already he felt a jolt of eagerness to report his findings. Judging from the direction the man strode off to and also searching for a girl—that might possibly end in failure which such a vague description—the best solution would be to go to the mayor. The blond strode in anticipation, the jittering feeling made his body feel lighter than usual. He ignored the awful grimace the shop owner gave him, as well as several of the inhabitants of Luin just shopping sending out a dangerous vibe, regardless they distanced themselves away from Emil for him to pass.

His first steps made a loud creak in the chocking silent atmosphere, he made a further dash up the stairs and his eyes confronted the mayor and Richter concentrated in a serious matter. It took Richter to advert his eyes toward the staircase to realize the young boy's presence, his crossed expression was speedy to wane.

"Emil." Richter said idly.

The mayor craned his neck, giving a standard blink in surprise. "Oh. Do you already know Richter?"

"Um, well…" Emil responded timidly, highly uncomfortable by the set of stares. The teen glanced further up to see the mayor and his savior, Richter, already back into discussion. Emil brought his hands together, fiddling with his fingers with a strange uneasiness, "Richter?"

"What is it?"

He contemplated how should he even begin. Was the jewel she forced on his twin a necessary element to mention? He shrugged off his thoughts and took a step forward, "Ratatosk went to the lake bed to… um…bring food. H-he mentioned a girl swooping down in front of him," Emil explained, almost frighten by the dark glower the redhead gave him after mentioning the female. "She wasn't alone, though. It seems several goons were after this thing she had with her – I-I'm not sure if it matters but it was some sort of white jewel they were after. Ratatosk said he put it back."

The blond teen failed to notice Richter's imperceptible motion once he grasped Emil's thin shoulders, shaking him aggressively, creating an uproar for further information. The blonde's legs quavered to the fierce flare in the man's green eyes, he was unable to respond to Richter's demand for his voice long died out. The mayor held one hand out to restrain Richter and ushering the man to calm down, however the green-eyed blond felt relieved for the mayor's intervention. Emil's vision felt blurred and his head felt as if was pulsating due to pain.

"T-that is all I-I know. Sor-"

"Enough!" Richter yelled, and then faced the mayor with a vacant expression. "Mayor, I'd like to take him with me." He shifted his attention back towards Emil, "Can I count on you to lead me to the jewel?"

Emil nodded in response, taking a quick sidestep for the redhead to stride imperiously down the stairs and towards the exit. With an approving gesture from the mayor the blond dashed down to meet with Richter outside.

* * *

Ratatosk strapped on the royal blue garment, buckling the black and yellow straps around his torso as they made a 'clunk' sound against his sword and his own straps. He clenched his hands and quite satisfied with the shoulder-length gloves that partially could advert the attention of his exposed collarbones; the red-eyed blond stuffed the matching set of clothing for Emil in a plastic bag, descending down the stairs and listening to the whispers between the men and watchmen. It took him no longer to dash from his current spot to the outskirts of Luin to reach the secluded area: the lakebed.

He frantically looked around; all was just a blur capturing sight of Emil with his Richter. He bit his bottom lip, knitting his eyebrows to find his sibling—especially uneasy at the exterior—trailing close behind the redheaded man. Ratatosk's mind fell into torrential storm to grasp the fact Emil was following his savior into the cave – the cave filled with _monsters_.

"Dammit, Emil!" he muttered under his breath, sneakily catching up with the pair.

* * *

**A/N**: Do you think Emil would ever get Richter to dance to caramelldansen if he gave puppy eyes? x3 LOL. I would actually like to see that happening. :B (Do excuse the mistakes, I was in a rush.)


	3. Paroxysm

**A/N**: Hello again~ I'm (somewhat) proud to bring you chapter three, dearies! Finally we find our most sexiest/cutest pair in teh cave. Oh noes. **_SMEX_**. Chyeah. Kidding. xD (Did that grab your attention? Admit it, it did. ;) There is a very good reason this is gonna stay T and probably will never change. Anyway~ reviews are always a delight to this authoress. :)  
**Extra notes**: Again, forgive me if there are mistakes. I'm only human and I make them, too. As always I'm trying my best to keep the character in character. I'm thinking adding one-shots in this fic as a side-thing. I'm still debating. Whether or not it will correlate with the plot might be beyond me. Oh, and not to worry. Emil won't stay a stuttering -adorable- twit, or maybe he will but to a lesser extent. I guess the chapter is a teensy OOC? –shrugs–  
**Disclaimer**: As much as it would be cool to own TOS, my version would be a full-on BL game. The horror. Don't own.

* * *

**Updated**: 02.05.10  
**Re-edited**: 02.14.10  
**Reason for re-editing**: It has come to my attention that my friend here has been making alterations. She is so not escaping, I got her by the ear. (What luck, too! What a wonderful day choosing to visit. xD) I tried to switch the chapters, but it won't let me do that for some reason. Ignore this post and thank you for reading. It won't look like much changed, even when I read this now I found one itsy mistake. Don't mind me or Steffy. :D  
**The guilty/A.K.A Steffy**: Yeah, thanks _Anti-Sora_. The mess is…I guess cleared up. Sorry, I just have my own fun with her stories. I'm going to chillax…for now ;-) Readers…don't blame her, blame me. Steffy, out! =)

* * *

Once arriving to Luin numerous of the populace generously offered her food and a place to stay—she felt a pang of discontent that this kindness was so…fake. Her father is subjected in his unbalanced state to become a successful man and the only way resolution to do so…she shook her head with her bright cerulean eyes gazing at her destination of Lake Sinoa's cave. She sighed in a defeat, the continuous labyrinth of trees and pitfalls has been aggravating to such a towering extent but nevertheless she kept her guard. She clenched her fist with the memory embedded of her father bellowing at her for her disobedience, his aggravation led him to hire two people to bring her back by brute force if needed. The brunette sobbed, her sight directed upwards at the clear sky—some childhood recollections included just relaxing by her father's side in the lush plains viewing the same sky and the endless mast of puffy-white clouds drifting throughout the horizon.

She accelerated her pace to the cave, the sooner she could save her father the better it would be. The girl halted instantaneously as she heard a clear curse in the air, she got to her knees and crawled over to a shrub. She fastened her gloves and pried open the green leaves and created a small opening, her blue eyes blinked in surprise when she sighted Richter—she failed to see Emil as he was first to enter—heading inside. She pounded her fist on the ground, frown deepening and her eyes hardening. The brunette teen snatched the dual spinner from her waist and performed a leap to land perfectly with grace and balance a few feet away from the cavern's opening.

She brought her hand up, revealing the blades switching out from her weapon. However she failed to notice the presence of another, making her jump in a flabbergasted expression to the exposure of the shrill cry saying: "It's you!"

Startled, she bit her lip and rapidly craned her neck to see the perpetrator of said voice. Before giving off another standard blink the girl gasped and her hands flew to her mouth to cover her astonishment. She tensed under his scrutinizing glare whilst his stomping steps, she gulped heavily when he gritted his teeth and unsheathed his sword. The blond teen cracked his knuckles, fully enraged to have his brother out of sight and for the same girl to appear before him—the same one stranding him with bandits that very day!

Ratatosk could care less about his victim's gender—not like he was going to be any less merciless to a female. His eyebrow twitched with such a fixated resentment, his mouth then forming a malicious grin. "If only you knew," his eyes dangerously narrowed, "how much trouble you caused me. But you _did_ give me an excuse to have a _closer_ bond with Emil, _but_ seeing as you're following them…"

The brunette felt a twisting churn from Ratatosk's threat. The blue-eyed girl could sense how deeply his words meant – he looked fully well to do whatever he proposed to do with the blistering fury detailed in the depths of his livid scarlet eyes comparable to the color of fresh blood of a new victim.

Ratatosk simply raised his sword; he then tilted his head with a homicidal snicker. "I'll be generous to give you a painless death."

Once he began to charge at her the brunette teen sprinted around the grassy land in order to make another plan—she could take the alternative route from behind in order to get to the jewel before Richter.

_If_ she doesn't get killed.

* * *

Emil casts his eyes to the dim-lighted entrance, he looked back and tilted his head in confusingly – he heard _someone_, he could have sworn he did. That voice laced with amusement and aggression could only mean it must have been his sibling, and before he could even head back upstairs to investigate the redhead's impatient tune reached Emil's ear. The young boy mumbled an apology as they headed further into the cave. Emil couldn't help but look back one last time until the exit was just a dim blur. The further they entered the cave the less the sunlight's tender rays failed to reach within the boundaries of the obscurity of darkness. The crystalline structures embedded on the cavern's wall were enough to illuminate some gentle strokes of pure light, the structure of the cave was the years of formation the water pushing onto the jagged rocks as newly formed carvings were formed by the claws of the rumored monsters inhabiting the cave as their own territory. Emil heaved a heavy sigh on the anxiety between Richter and him – as if the soundless atmosphere was consoling to anyone but Emil, he could already feel his lips twitch upwards by the memory of his brother who elatedly came home wounded lesser than usual with several items he accomplished finding in the spiral labyrinths of Lake Sinoa's cave.

The blond teen relentlessly gripped his sword—he kept it strapped with him to this very point in case something were to happen detailing the girl's whereabouts—as his ears listened in to his unsteady breathing and his verdant orbs capturing sight of something approaching as a bulge silhouette, even with the crystal's light several figures were unpredictable to clarify. Emil's suspicions lead him to think it was a monster, but that only tensed his muscles to analyze the scenario. Has he ever fought with a monster before in his life? His pensive moment was cut short as his eyes blinked wildly to Richter's crossed expression, his eyes felt as if it was glaring daggers to Emil's lack of responsive and unconscious to his surroundings – well, all was seen through Richter's eyes in spite of Emil paying awareness to the impending circular bulge. Richter shrugged off the split second of animosity, he coped and his let harshness waver to the mere fact it is like staring at an Aster duplication.

The redhead adjusted his glasses, he refrained himself from keeping his tone of voice from venomous to a casual pace. "Have you ever fought a monster?"

Emil's eyes drifted to his shoes, he remembered the memory all too clearly. It was something worth remembering, but something that should be forgotten. "I've…once…"

Richter felt it was a sufficient answer, Emil's faltering expression proved it was best not to pry – not like he ever concerned himself with someone's business. He adverted his eyes to the approaching blue creature; a monster was still a monster despite its friendly features. "This one should do."

The teen flinched, his uncertainties were accurate after all: a monster looking readily for combat. Emil's mouth quivered, his voice was cracking and his trembling hand held the sword high in the air, his eyes were pleading for Richter to take out the monster himself. He either didn't catch the boy's terrified message or just ignored it, thus making Emil trying to find his voice. "Ri-Richter, what…w-what should I do?"

"Calm down for one," he said, unsheathing his sword whilst the other hand gripping the axe tightly. He spared one final glance at Emil, a repeat of earlier happened when he could only see Aster – hopefully this time he would not have the same recurrence of earlier happening twice in his life. Aster or not, Richter felt like he couldn't handle the same scene, particularly to someone he dragged along for his own personal motive. Richter's sight returned back to the target waiting patiently for the opponent to make the first strike. "I'll back you up, Emil."

The perturbed chord of emotions Emil was feeling has been swept away far beyond him, Richter's word of reassurance engaged Emil's instincts for battling – yes, he felt terrified but because of Richter's reminder throughout the battle to guard and thrust everything he can into the enemy, that small light of significance dawned Emil once the battle was over. The teen gave a sheepish smile as Richter gave the final blow on the blue monster. Emil dropped his defenses to pump his fist and visualize a picture of Ratatosk in his head when fighting monsters around Lake Sinoa.

_I guess__…I'm not that useless after all._

Emil felt a little courage dwelling in him to get a quick look at Richter, the man appeared satisfied with the touch of a casual reaction encountering one of the many millions of monsters walking on the planet. Richter had no idea why he did it, nor had it clicked into his mind after he ruffled Emil's blond locks and praising him to a job well done. The man turned around swiftly, unaware of the hue of pink on Emil's cheek and the timid smile etching on the boy's face. Emil felt his gentle touch was able to alleviate his mind that he wasn't in a cave filled with monsters, he even yearned for another touch of such big hands – all his life he has been proven to be insignificant piece of life and he only received "brotherly affection" from Ratatosk – no, this was definitely something new. Of course the monotone tranquility between them was broken without further notice when Richter mentioned that there are still plenty of monsters residing further within the cave.

Emil's face fell into dread, his arms slung lifelessly when his green eyes sought for the slightest bit of light at the far end of the cave. He gulped darkly when he noticed another monster—a large spider—pacing around its area, its long arms trying to pin down an unlucky monster falling into its own part of the lair. The redhead seemed unfazed in the slightest and strode further in, letting Emil to hastily follow in pursuit without stumbling on the barren ground where he could have simply tripped if it weren't for the crystals providing their luminosity. On several occasions they manage to slip past the enemy to conserve time, on the other hand several monsters tried to hound Emil and untimely had to spar with the pair to get rid of the pesky creatures. Emil asked Richter for the a short break, the pressure felt as if was dimming and making it harder to breathe and then an incredible jolt of pain soared in Emil's abdomen throughout his body. The blond bit down on his bottom lip, a lingering taste of copper ran down his tongue and creased his teeth in red.

They were already so close! So close and this—something is happening as of now? His vision blurred and everything fell into mute at Richter's demanding pleads.

* * *

The girl frantically ran on the other side of the cavern, the new area she found herself in would be one to reconsider and glory –the Tower of Mana now in shambles still had a touch of refinement with the bright sun beaming down on the crumbles of stones. The brunette already had to evade several monsters targeting her as their next prey, she peered back stopping amidst the confusion that the red-eyed blond that chased her not too long ago has made at halt at the fork in the grassy area. He was gazing at his hand in a deep trance or some mysterious fascination, once he clenched it his ruby eyes gave the brunette teen a deathly glare like daggers pinning in her flesh. Her hands flew to her mouth to seal off her squeak, she ran as Ratatosk began charging at her with more determination, the glint in his eyes felt so, so…

_Terrifying_, the girl thought.

_Emil_, Ratatosk pictured the boy's timid smile, his placid set of emerald green eyes, the frail stature, the kindness that couldn't be found in anybody else. _It's only going to last a few hours. I should be__…yeah, I should. But it's my entire fault._

A plant-like creature was slashed mercilessly as it got in Ratatosk way, the fierce kill startled Marta. Her heart raced, the adrenaline rush gave her a blast of energy in spite of her heavy panting, the beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks and her brown locks sticking to her face. Throughout her running she looked back in sheer fright: he was charging faster than ever!

_My fault!_ Ratatosk scowled, gripping the handle of his sword until his knuckles were purely white. _I should've told you the truth about—_

"You're not here to just get rid of them. What other purpose do you have here?" Ratatosk demanded whilst his eyes moodily drew half-lidded. The blond grew exasperated to her lack of response, but they still were avoiding the monsters and one of them is trying to escape the other. Despite the situation he attempted to be inquisitive again for answers, "Are you trying to get the Core?"

Her blue eyes dared to look back, her ragged panting made it hard on her voice to communicate but she still had a snarky smirk plastered on her face. "And if I am?" The brunette teen forced her vision back straight, perplexed as Ratatosk mentioned 'they.' Her hand ran down her cheeks, she hooked her finger to the brown strands of hair falling into her mouth; desperately she yearned for a good gulp of water as the energy was suddenly dissipating from her body.

Ratatosk snorted, "Then it's time to take things into reconsideration because I'm definitely not going to let it happen."

* * *

The pain settled, the ringing in his ears has finally subdued as he could clearly comprehend Richter's words, the numbness and his rapid heartbeats were all regaining their normal race, under his hands he could realize the pain of his palms being pressed on the sharp rocks underneath his sensitive digits. He green eyes were focusing back, he could see everything back in its brighter—though the cave's light was rather dim—form. He held his forehead whilst the other hand waving off at Richter to ease the man's hesitation to probe on Emil's condition. Emil staggered to walk directly until his small smile reassured Richter at long last his state has recovered.

Emil wanted to chuckle, Richter's attentive eyes never failed to keep checking up on the blond teen – it felt pleasant to be worried for, Emil concluded. His smile dropped to a pensive frown, his eyebrows knit together to contemplate the irregularity his body and mind connected, as if his body was trying to drift from something lurking inside of him. The blond interjected with his train of thoughts to be relieved at the very most the moment was over, the lost connection and the searing pain caused an immense trauma to the young teen. His eyes gazed down at his hand, tightening and unclenching to reclaim every sensation back into his muscles, he then raised his hand to his bruised lip. The flesh stung raw at the touch, he brought his hand down to examine the small amount of scarlet blood left on his index finger – at least it was healing.

For the remainder of the time Emil would only admire the radiant glimmer of the crystals, he squinted at the crevice on the wall that exposed a very miniature blue button. Curiosity got the better of the teen as he approached and pressed the button without Richter's consent. The floors began to rumble; within seconds the rumbling ceased as the pair exchanged looks to investigate the further cause. The blond felt highly satisfied it opened a shortcut to the locked door, years and history would only foretell why most of the doors were sealed. They entered another location like all the rest, the only differentiation is the row of stairs leading up.

Richter inaudibly sighed, who knew Emil's sibling would have hid the Core in the same exact area where Aster was murdered. If only he went himself instead of imposing on Emil to lead him there, there was that small quantity of expectation that Emil's twin could have hid it elsewhere than returning to that wretched quarter. The memories were quick to recollect that Richter actually felt startled when his blond companion spoke up:

"Ri-Richter…are you…alright? Y-you're getting…pale."

The redhead gave only a curt nod, treading one step after another.

Emil sensed their time is already running short so he wanted to at least ask several questions before they might never see one other again, or more prominently to express his gratitude, "I-I just wanted to say…umm…thank you…for saving me twice already. A-and staying when t-_that _happened," his voice sunk lower, "which is why…I was wondering if you're really alright?"

Richter made a halt, his restrained voice could no longer be fought back as the tone already delved into a sharp hiss. "Is that _any_ of _your_ concern?"

Emil cringed, petrified at the very least. "I'm sorry…"

Richter minded his temper but the fierce twist of his crossed expression has yet to cease from the roughness on his face. Swiftly he turned around and grew hesitant to take another step unless he said something – after all Emil was only concerned and deserved fair treatment. Richter pushed his glasses up, his thumb brushing aside his thick red fringes. "I don't have anything against you, Emil. I apologize."

In full blossoming image the frown on Emil's face made a double-take on instant joyful expression: the worst churn in his stomach was actually being hated by his savior.

_He doesn't hate me__…thank goodness!_

The pair escalated further upstairs, the boy's smile has never left his face and only widened when they stepped in a serene-like satiated area where several of the crystals morphed on each other, and unlike the other areas of the cave this location was brightly shined upon the glimmering white jewel presented on miniature carved obelisk without the point – it highly resembled an altar to relish the prized jewel. Emil gingerly took two steps forward and ready to scoop the round core…until he heard a switch click from the opposite end of the cave, more or so an entrance hidden from plain sight. He failed to hear to sound of slicing winds when he felt a sharp object press against his neck, he tried to crane his neck for the perpetrator.

His breathing became heavily uneven when confronted with a girl around his age holding a blade pressing onto his skin but not enough for him to bleed; she forced him around when Emil's eyes then met with an enraged Ratatosk. His body was drenched in sweat, his lungs were deprived for a moments worth of air, only then his red eyes widened so far as they only could where he held his hands up in defeat. He shook his head, pausing to regain his breath. "Don't you even dare harm him," Ratatosk's voice penetrated the still air of the heavy atmosphere, "I swear…you kill him then I'll kill you without mercy. Listen…let him go! Emil has nothing to do with this!"

Ratatosk boldly took several steps forward only to receive her emitting a cautious warning, "If you come any closer-"

The girl back stepped along with Emil that he ultimately stumbled and in order to brace himself or preventing himself from falling the blond needed to latch onto something, he manage to keep his balance as arm supported him on the small altar as his hand loosely touched the gleaming white orb – the sensation of relief never spurn in him when the vibes coursed through his body. Emil arched his back and found it hard breathing, his voice found it difficult to even emit the slightest scream. The pain soared in his body and hazed up his sense, the pain felt so unnatural compared to earlier – this pain felt so…Emil bit down on his lip to douse the pain through another method.

Before Ratatosk can make any other movement the girl fell on her back from Emil's "savior" slashing the brunette on the back, just not enough to kill her but instead to stun her.

"Marta, your father-" Richter began, rudely cut short as she slowly regained her posture. Her legs were no longer limping, allowing her to stand erect.

"He's not daddy anymore! I'm not letting you win, you're only going to make daddy worse!" she cried, slightly staggering a bit until she dashes out of the cavern's other exit. Marta decided it was best to let this Core go: there was always next time.

Ratatosk's eyes drifted back to his younger sibling, he scooped Emil's twitching body in his arms and soothed reassuring words into his brother's ear, however quite aware it might have been futile to the mix of senses, Ratatosk tried anyway. The older blond gave Richter a vacant expression and said: "Thanks for looking over him. You should probably get that jewel while you're at it. That is why you really came here, right?" Ratatosk questioned blandly, freeing one hand to lift Emil's wrist and awaited for the redhead to pry the jewel as compensation for assisting his younger sibling – Ratatosk knew it was just a useless artifact now for different reasons. One deathly red orb analyzed the tender softness Richter's faltering expression as he slowly cupped the bright core, his brown gloves creating a sound of scrunching leather having the orb placed firmly on his palm and secured by his long digits.

The older blond felt like exposing his gritting teeth in a lethal feature of opposition to Richter's gaze, he wrenched his sibling closer to his chest to block the man's view of Emil's pale but beautifully weary appearance. As if territorial of his own possessions Ratatosk kissed Emil on his creamy-white cheek, either side of his eyes peering to Richter's monotone frown whilst a mischievous smirk twitching on Ratatosk's lips.

* * *

A vast world stretched it the purest white brilliance and rays of three colors entwining together as it flowed mutely it the quiet area, an aura of green surrounded the laid blond on the white nothingness. He groaned loudly as his green eyes fluttered open, his mouth initiating a single response to the surreal surroundings only to end in failure. His eyes were the sole reflection the spectrum of white, the aura of green presentable in his own view. The weight to move his legs has gradually lifted, seeking to fulfill his curiosity of the area all around. His movements were like a gentle feather flowing effortlessly, his arms swung faster as he then tilted his head on either side and searching for any signs of life other than him. The blond felt a pang on fear, finding it hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

_I'm__…I'm not dead…am I?_

Green orbs frantically peered around in desperation of his unanswered questions, his footsteps progressively fastening in speed, his hasty retreat to wherever the course might lead him instead the revolving abeyance of white and the entwining three color spectrum flowing gently like waves in his trail. Eventually his breath became ragged, his body craved to have a well break to enable the breath into his lungs. He blinked twice, eyes settling at a wandering individual at the distance walking aimlessly in the white abyss. This lit a spark of hope to find someone—_anyone_—other than himself in the broad world of nothingness. Eyes squinting as his mouth failed to form words to call for the dot, Emil ran for the figure only to be confronted facing the back of his brother simply walking. Finally the words audibly formed, he held his hand out to reach for his brother who must have not heard his cry: "Wa-wait! R-Ratatosk!" He cried in desperation, but his brother kept on walking to a large oval red containment, transparent red sparks revolve around the encasement – almost as if it was an egg of some sort. Emil dared to approach, upon reaching his brother slipped in the oval rectum in a fetal position.

"Ra-Ratatosk?" Emil said in total befuddlement, his fingers pressing on the transparent red barrier. The boy yelped in surprise to the static energy stunning his fingers from touching said barrier, the painful feeling rising throughout his body until perfectly numb. He shuddered, clenching his eyes shut and hurriedly opened them. Emil's mouth went agape, craning his neck as the disappearance of his brother and his barrier vanished into thin air. A chill ran down his spine and the beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks, the salty tears falling on the tip of his upper lip-

Alone.

Emil's body collapsed, his hands clawing his arms with the tense of absolute mortification. The revolution of fear and loneliness stirred him away to catch sight of the bright radiance of red light glimmering around his abdomen. His hands crept to his face, hands clenched as he applied his palms on his eyelids to block the escaping tears.

* * *

Ratatosk: "If Emil suffers from trauma after almost getting killed…I swear it will be your head."

Richter: "I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to turn out this way."

Ratatosk: "Damn straight."

The excessive chattering drove Emil's senses to regain the strength to stir, his green eyes shadowed with the blur of two males, the comfort he felt under his body was all too familiar. His eyes caught sight of his older twin listlessly talking with Richter–not drifting away from him—and here with Emil now. The younger twin kicked off the sheets embedding him like a tight cocoon, his body still felt drenched with sweat but despite that he found himself shooting from bed and wrapping his thin arms around the unsuspected red-eyed blond. The collision of embracing Ratatosk drove them both to the floor, the impact of the fall also got Ratatosk's to bump his head against the wretched headboard.

Emil felt like his body has been swept away from all the confusion or the worriment assaulting his head, he could feel the flawless skin on his older brother's shoulders instead of the air of oblivion in the surreal world his body felt deeply trapped in. Ratatosk cursed under his breath, finally blushing deeply to such course of affection. Idiotically Ratatosk mumbled out a response to Emil, glaring over at Richter who has such a pleasant smile etched on his tan face as a sense of revenge for earlier in the cave. A subtle message told Ratatosk to reel his feelings back once he hesitated to wrap his arms around Emil's quivering frame, the moment his scarlet-red eyes met the pools of tearing green ones he held back no longer and tightly held Emil close.

The younger one hiccuped to the minutes his cry dragged on, his unclear statements made it all the more complicated for Ratatosk to comprehend the resolute panic Emil felt letting his brother go. Finally when the cries and ushering reassurance were all clear in Emil's head, he sought his voice to finally speak: "You left me be-behind! I…I couldn't reach you."

Richter felt the oddest urge to leave out the door, this is certainly not the time—_oh_, what is this?

"You…you w-were inside this red shielding…" Emil said on, only Richter caught the glimpse of fright in Ratatosk's expression.

Ratatosk eased his voice, "Was there any cracks or broke chips around…the red containment?"

Emil shook his head, oblivious to the flush of relief on his brother's face.

Richter narrowed his eyes with a twinge of disapproval on Ratatosk's reaction but said nothing of the matter. Within the next few seconds Emil brushed the moment with a nervous chuckle and his fingers fumbling to scratch the back of his head, expressing his happiness to have his twin present with him and not a figment of his imagination running away from him. A blush crept to Emil's cheek finally accepting that Richter witnessed the scene without motion or a word. Richter cracked a half-smile and ruffled Emil's blond locks for a reason: "I should be on my way now."

The serene atmosphere has shattered to fragments, including the dull pang in his heart. Emil couldn't visualize what forced his reaction to grip tightly on Richter's arm once the man turned his heel to depart from the bedroom, the redhead expressionless eyes only watched in curiosity what the boy would ramble as an excuse. The younger blond searched the room, finally settling with the darken skies setting like a blanket of darkness shrouding the sun from view. An excuse is an excuse, Emil adamantly accepted and said, "It's dangerous traveling at night! I-I'll make dinner and you could leave in the morning…if you want…so, um…"

Ratatosk's eyes widened, baffled to the turn of events already progressing right before his eyes and almost mentally sulking how quickly Emil adverts his attention from one person to the other. His mind was screaming for the redheaded man not to refuse the proposal.

Richter had felt it was best to decline until an image of brown eyes on Emil's own green invaded his mind – how could he say no to Ast-Emil? Gald is quickly wasted on the gels or other potions vendors sell, no doubt an inn and their own food service would come to a hefty price for frequent travelers. Without verbalizing Richter only gave a heavy sigh and nodded, and very close to be charmed with Emil's own brightening smile. Within the moment's release of his arm, Emil dashed out the door, followed by a grumbling blond and finally the sword-wielding redhead. With the two situated at the dinner table, Emil hastily racked the items to prepare a tender meat course with the bear Ratatosk provided earlier.

Evidently the scenery fell much livelier than it would have ever been with just the ordinary twins eating contently. The older blond deliberately dragged himself to cause a conundrum with Richter and almost ended up with such a deathly glaring contest. Some of the bickering included something as such:

"I can beat you any day! Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm serious!"

Richter remained cold as ice. "Real mature behavior."

Emil set down the plates, grinning inwardly to such festivity.

_Three's a crowd._

* * *

**A/N**: It has been such a major bust. My computer broke down 'cause someone hacked it and now has a freakin' virus. Now when I turn it on my computer is barely responsive and there's porn all because of a stupid hacker. Thankfully my sister was really considerate to buy me a laptop (although I'm suffering major guilt when it cost $450 - cheap for a Toshiba) and let me use her laptop when I was waiting for mine. Now that I have it, I'm content but always been highly annoyed with the touchpad. :| Anyway, I forced myself to update—gasp!—especially 'case I finished celebrating my birthday and I need to start getting over this inferiority complex about my writing. I didn't forget, Emil finally puts on his lovely blue clothes on the next chapter~ :B And as always, pardon the mistakes, the uncontrollable brightness of this laptop really hurts mii eyes. D;


	4. Crumble

**A/N**: Oh dear, looks like I made it to chapter four. I do apologize if the last chapter was a tad bit…rushed. xP Hoshiat. Marta has made her appearance! When will she show up again? Eh. I don't know. Anyway. Who's enjoying the progression? :B Ya don't think Tosky's overprotection isn't too OOC? I hope not, it is what actually spices the Ratatosk/Emil relationship here. (STILL A TOTAL RICHTER/EMIL FAN. XO) And one thing I wanna clear up is this: **I AM NOT DEAD...YET!**  
**Extra notes**: As always forgive my spotted mistakes. ;~; Let me see what should I be detailing for this chapter...harrump...things clear up with more chapters. But that is just so obvious. Kinda short?  
**Disclaimer**: Who knew the OVA for TOS: Tethe'alla thingy is up now. AWESOME. –goes and watch it- uh, yeah. Don't own.  
**A short convo**: I got this down all, wonderful. Steffy is making absolutely sure and so far "telling the truth" when she said she didn't distort anything like she did in the last chapter that I slaved a couple minutes of my life to change. So if you see the same pattern last chapter, do tell me. I got Steffy by the ropes here. :DD  
**_Steffy - Woe is me. I apologized, goddarnit! Or if you don't mind it will make my life a more simplistic and that jazz, tell my violent owner hiiier. :-B I'm liek a natsee. Kidding. I was just testing out structure, something a certain authoress could care less about and would rather watch her iguana-mind you, that thing does NOTHING ALL DAY._**  
Enough from Steffy, back to me~! Enjoy, hopefully I won't wrangle Steffy by then.

* * *

All three attempts were such an utter failure.

Emil would admit this certain night was the liveliest yet, far different than always having spending dinner alone or just with his older twin, however he felt at fault to his visitor's sleeping arrangements. Firstly on the matter is his stubborn sibling: Ratatosk rudely interjected and highly expressed his discontent of having to share the same bedroom with someone other than Emil—Emil weakly scolded his brother and told the hot-tempered blonde to keep his hostility towards Richter to a minimum or visibly non-existent. Emil caught the rarest of the redhead's frown faltering further and with his expression clearly saying he also would not even dare share a room with red-eyed temper-menace – that was attempt two down the drain with both parties disagreeing. And the third became even clearer and straight to the point than the second where Richter shook his head, already expressing his gratitude for the served food and the temporary shelter. The younger blond eventually grew dejected he had lost and Richter—who protected him and stayed by his side in the cave—settled on the guest couch in the next room instead of sleeping on Emil's bed like the boy hoped. Green eyes glanced at the closed door, from the slit on the far corner of the door the lights were no longer present and all that remained is the silent ambiance between him and Ratatosk.

Emil dragged his feet to his bed; he threw his face on his pillow, muffling his heavy sigh from Ratatosk. In turn, actually, the older blond already ran a string of curses, too preoccupied entangling the disordered array of his bed sheets that tied him in a knot one way or another. As he finally finished kicking and cursing, Ratatosk eyed one unneeded pillow dangling from the loose knot of his sheets. Ratatosk grabbed said pillow and raised his arm, with a forceful throw the pillow landed precisely on top of Emil's head. The younger blond gasped for a gulp of air from the sudden shock, his bright verdant eyes moodily narrowed at his grinning twin trying to pull off an innocent smile.

He rolled his eyes. "You're so mean," Emil said plainly.

Ratatosk scoffed in response, huffing to Emil's lack of energy—nighttime or not—and hoping the younger blond would have a better comeback. With a simple shrug Ratatosk buried himself under the layers of sheets, his eyes felt a tad bit drowsy but the hollow frown Emil wore kept him sleeping: "What's with you?" But nevertheless it tensed the older blond when Emil failed to acknowledge the question or simply ignore it; he seemed distracted and completely fixated his sight on his hands instead. Ratatosk's brow visibly twitched, "Martel help me…Emil! If you don't answer me I swear I'll-" he began only to be cut short as Emil sprung from his bed, bitter still, and made himself room to settle on…Ratatosk's bed. The older blonde's voice stopped dead-panned, cheeks were delving to warm a pinkish-hue, and he even felt his ears grow warm. Emil took a daring glance to only see his reflection in the pools of red, his frown deepened to his own sour expression.

Emil pulled the sheets further up to cover his cold shoulders, his voice kept at an audible but hushed tone he said: "S-sorry. Ratatosk, can we sleep like this…just for tonight? It…it feels…n-nice." Emil's paced voice felt so warm near the crook of his Ratatosk's neck as he daringly cuddled closer to feel the warmth of the other blonde's body heat. Emil's head fell away from the pillow that was being shared amongst the two and rested well on Ratatosk's chest—much to the Ratatosk's displeasure and his fear that Emil will hear his heart beating at such a rapid pace. Ratatosk breathed deeply to soothe his unrelenting heart, slowly with minor uncertainty he found himself wrapping his arms around his sibling's frail stature. Within a few minutes Emil began to breathe evenly under Ratatosk's embrace, signaling he fell deep into slumber.

Ratatosk's scarlet eyes were clenched, he felt as if he were breaking for two different reasons. How much longer could he put up with this…this…"brotherly affection"-mentality of Emil's? Ratatosk argued how long he could restrain himself from Emil, but no matter how much he tried the younger blond always pushed further to his already unsteady heart. Ratatosk's brows knit together, sighing to suppress his clenching fist. "Damn you, Emil." Even with that said Ratatosk lightly kissed Emil on his forehead, it was like a feather-kiss so he would not stir the boy awake.

* * *

Emil found it all too surprising when half his body was sprawled on the floor from one of Ratatosk's vicious kicks—Emil always had a theory if Ratatosk cannot unleash his irritation through the day he does so through his sleep—that the sound of his impact barely budged Ratatosk. The green-eyed blond scratched his head, his blurred sight trying to become accustomed to the overwhelming darkened night to thoroughly realize his situation. As if the fall had knocked all the remaining drowsiness he felt earlier Emil wandered back to his bed as he gave a prolong stare to his deserted sheets. The pause only lasted a few seconds until Emil gasped in realization – he left everything for Richter except the blankets, mostly he forgot due to his brother's refusal. In a quick swift Emil searched the corner of the cabinets, sighing in heavy relief to find the last remaining clean blankets.

Creak after creak Emil's eyes narrowed, he realized that the harder he tried to remain silent the more pressure he applied on the floor, his luck was no better with the aged door and the loose bolts that just barely kept the door in place made such racket upon opening. The moon's radiant light provided him a dim path that led him to Richter, his state right now felt so mesmerizing Emil actually took a moment to gaze. He noticed how Richter frowned in his sleep but not as deep when he is conscious, nor did have an aura of intimidation but of a peaceful state. And the redhead without glasses made him even more calming. Then again, that is what sleep does to a person. Emil felt a pang of guilt when Richter only covered himself with his black coat. With further inspection of the coat Emil found smears of dirt and blood from a course of traveling through the days, and with the utmost caution he shed the coat off Richter's body and gently placed the fluttering sheet.

Success! Emil applauded himself, mentally that is. It felt as if he could come across a better scenario where everything around him did not creak and as he took a single step outside, he predicted there would only be a good two to four hours before sunrise: plenty of time to get done with the loaded laundry that has been piling throughout week. Before he fully closed the door Emil grabbed a basket resting beside the plotted plant where the laundry has piled. It was a heavy weight to carry so he was grateful no matter how much the civilians despised his existence they never destroyed the clothesline post or stole the washboard directly on the rear side of the building. As Emil dropped the basket on the grass he grabbed the bucket containing the washboard and filled the gray tin with plenty of water, finally sinking his hand in to obtain the soap stuck at the base of the bucket.

The night felt comforting, but no matter how pleasant the atmosphere felt around him there is a much bigger chance of late night thieves, bandits, or crooks. The blond scanned his surroundings, his smile forming to be satisfied no one was around. And that is how he worked through the hours with an occasional breeze that eventually got him sneezing from time to time. Time has quickly flown through and through by the time he finally met with Richter's long black coat. He sunk the garment into the bucket and gently scrubbed through the dirt with the steel ridges, finally hanging every piece of clothing on the clothesline.

"That wasn't necessary."

Emil jumped; his heel immediately turned to face Richter, the man was leaning his back against the building. Emil placed his hand on his heart, relieving his shock. With the faintest smile Emil responded, "I-I needed t-to get the laundry d-done an-anyway…" Emil fought the urge to sneeze and make it seem even more apparent he was stuttering only because he was freezing.

"You shouldn't have done that if it meant getting sick, Emil."

The blonde's smile instantly faded, his head hung low and his body quivered to the cold and the fear of angering Richter. "I-I'm sorry."

The redhead shook his head, "Stop apologizing." He said evenly, trying to uphold his tolerance to Emil's limitation of apologies. He brought one finger up, scratching his cheek and uncertain of what to do. Richter's body possessed him to walk over, his hand ruffling Emil's golden-blond hair to which the boy instantly perked up to like a sweet child – that instant change in mood reminded the days he spent with Aster. Usually he questioned whether or not Aster had a bipolarity issue from being a serious-natured student when the time called to a carefree soul with a radiant smile to match his stunning, but unpredictable, personality.

From that moment Emil felt such a nice warmth inside of him to witness Richter giving off a gentle smile—only because he was recapping on something—and his nice, big hands that made Emil feel secure, cared for, _a someone_. But alas, if only Emil could detect that the glint in Richter's eyes is not truly because Emil was_ someone_ but because he resembled _somebody_.

* * *

Ratatosk scarlet eyes shot open, fixated heavily on the window revealing the darken horizon with only a few bright glimmering stars. Hurriedly he jumped off his bed—as if completely oblivious to Emil's absent presence—and clutched his head with the palm of his hand, the pain was pulsating through his body. He blinked once, than twice to have a clear visual of everything around him—_Dammit!_ he thought, _I thought I could control myself_. _Not again…_ He took a shaky step forward, slipping on his shoes and his mind racing to find his sword. Ratatosk's nails clawed the wooden floor to latch a better hold on his sword – another choice to stabilize his current condition. Red eyes peered over the window, he predicted the fall wouldn't cause the nerves on his foot and legs to die completely but with the intent rising his own well-being was the least of his concerns.

The loud '_thump_' failed to disturb the small community; he gathered his senses to make a speedy dash at far end of Luin to enter the forest. The longer the route and the closer the prey, Ratatosk pondered, maybe he could stray away such malicious intentions for the meanwhile. The darken layer of trees provided him the element of surprise, the darken environment masked him from his entire murderous wrath. Ratatosk made a halt at a fork, eying a large bear making final preparations for a bedding made entirely of leaves and several flowers. The sword reflected the dim light the moon lit in the night; several trees were swaying, the aroma of the flowers and plants filling the air: it was the perfect essence of peace.

Ratatosk snickered, sheathing his weapon from the scabbard and preying slowly, vigilantly, and all in deadly motions. Within the next minute his clothes were painted with scarlet splattering the bed of leaves and the rest of the grassy area. His eyes wandered and the fresh amount of blood creating a thick and dripping layer that completely destroyed the serene nature of the forestland. More than anything his red eyes glimmered with glee as he raised his weapon higher for the light to shine, his menacing snicker died down when an empty void fell deep in subconscious – was that it? Only _one_ killing? His lips twitch upwards to a chord of audible laughter and talking.

_Wonderful_, Ratatosk mused, _foolish travelers in the night._ He hid his blade behind him, the cogs in his head turning and a sinister idea spurning. He approached the travelers carefully, purposely rustling some of the bushes so they can shine their flashlight at him. Once they did Ratatosk held his hands defensively, masking an act of innocence.

It was simply an elderly man and his wife lost and on their way to Luin. He almost grinned that their eyesight failed them to see the blood staining much of his clothes.

It took a while but all fell in a compromise.

"We all goin' to Luin 'en?" said the old man, puzzled he went on: "Join us! 'Tis mighty strange findin' a fella out 'ere. What'cha doin' anyway?"

Ratatosk bit his tongue, his voice almost laced with venom to such parasites in his sight. "Early hunting, providing food by killing bears," Ratatosk's eyes drew half-lidded in amusement to the aged woman's visible shudder, "finding prey." he said in a low whisper, licking his lips to the pair's detectable fear.

So much for that red barrier Emil mentioned earlier.

* * *

He felt eternally grateful that several monsters hiding in the bushes were just waiting for the precise moment to feast on the dead corpses left behind, but no creature dared approached the blood-stained blond. Ratatosk grimaced at his sword, swinging it once as the blood scattered around from the force. He gripped his shirt, his nails digging into the fabric and gradually the nails sunk into his skin. He only winced at the pain the further he sunk his nails – it was an the best alternative to create a temporary relief to the strong feeling of murderous desire than just banging his head against a tree and hoping he will fall unconscious and all desires will have disappeared by then. A small puddle barely gave a clear reflection, the liquid had more of a tint of green than clear, and yet the blond rested his head on the palm of his hand.

_It'll be better if the water remains dirty, I don't think I could bear to look at myself._

The hand supporting his head slid to his cheek, the reflection of self-loathing and boredom, his scarlet eyes unreadable until finally he threw a pebble at the water. With a quick stretch Ratatosk dragged his heels against the soil, ultimately leading to the once dried-up lake – water rose to the edge of the mounted dirt and grass, not even close to overflowing the surrounding area. The blond scoffed, fireflies were floating on the body of water and giving the view a much more glorious pride when it was only shriveled up hours ago but the mere sight agitated him.

His nostrils flared in disgust and hate: the water finally returned, those villagers should be more than appeased, all with the exception the ridicule he and Emil will eventually endure despite such a heavy miracle on _those ingrates. _Pessimistic views flowed in his head without limitation, his body grew calmer but his eyes were concentrated on the blood that had dried on the tip of his sword. With a nonchalant grin his body fell back on the clumps of thickened grass reducing any pain he might have felt from the sudden lack of energy. Ratatosk curled his fingers in the grass, a pastime habit he always had when venting out his frustration, more on the occasions when the village children and adults taunted him, labeled him, and abused Emil more than anything. Well, the _children_ were the ones who frequently nitpicked Emil or pelted him with rocks.

_"They're monsters!"_

_"-just wretched twins-"_

_"They'll be the death of us!"_

_"Cursed! That is what they are!"_

Ratatosk clenched his eyes, his heel digging into the soil, a disgusted scorn gracing his lips._ And we go through hell, and for what?_ The blond turned to face a more comfortable position, cursing the rocks sinking into torso but nevertheless took his hands and rested it under his ear – as if he was trying to provide himself an adequate pillow to rest on the side. All their words, all their actions meant nothing to the teen, but his heart felt like it would shatter when Emil would return home crying with bruises or emotionally unbalanced from the lack of friends. The memory felt so clear it pained him enough to keep it remembered: Emil's heart wrenching sobs, his face covered in wet tears and a trail of mucus running down his nose. Thankfully, Ratatosk began; the older Emil grew the less snot Ratatosk would have to tolerate on his clothes to comfort the younger blond.

* * *

_The morning felt like a bustling day in Luin with plenty of smiles and the aura of good-will, you would only receive the best treatment if you had no interactions with the cursed twins of Luin, scorned them like the rest_, _and the children were anything but merciless. It was a subtle game: "Your popularity would increase, you will be praised and rewarded with toys, and you will gain more friends, earn their 'respect' if you successfully drove the infamous red-eyed blond to tears. If you aren't successful, just getting Emil would suffice. Be very careful! The longer your streak the worse it will be if Ratatosk EVER finds out. Just taking this risk promotes you to one level of respect. Best of luck."_

_And so they did just that one particular day when they took a spy to follow Emil everyday as he interacted with a rabbit. He would explain his secrets, his crush he has on only one girl, and frequently burst in tears from the loneliness he feels to the creature. The pair of children snickered and then the next day they talked to the village girl Emil mentioned to the rabbit. The green-eyed blond, only nine at the time, brought a basket of carrots and berries he fetched from home, his low voice calling out to the rabbit. Eager eyes found a trace of fuzzy ears—a bit droopy, Emil confusedly noticed—near the bush. When approaching with such a vibrant smile it immediately faltered when three children were holding a dead rabbit in the air, held by the ears and dripping its red fluid._

_The girl, who Emil had a crush on, swung the dead creature carelessly, throwing the dead animal at Emil's face with a sinister cackle. "Oops! My hand slipped."_

_The rabbit slid off the small blonde's face, leaving a thick trail of blood until the corpse hit the floor. The nerves in his arms died, causing him to drop the basket. Small but a rivulet of salty tears ran down his face, smearing the blood on his cheeks. His feet were the first to finally regain the ability to move. With one speedy dash Emil made his way back home in a matter of minutes._

_Red-eyes flickered to the door, uninterested when he hollered for Emil to find some way to enter, he felt too sluggish to walk across the room to answer the door. The silent air disturbed him, his ears perked to the sound of crying — much easier to distinguish from such constant days were Emil had to voice out his emotions. Uneasily Ratatosk walked across the room, his hand turning the knob and faced his bloody and tearing sibling. The younger blond wrapped his thin arms around Ratatosk's neck, his slurred speech made it almost impossible to comprehend. "Wh-why d-does e-everyone h-ha-hateme?"_

_With this Ratatosk bit down on his tongue to restrain his furious temper and with a groan he picked Emil's body and cradled him, gently releasing him on his bed. Ratatosk despised showing too much emotion, showing such a _tender_ side even to Emil. Just thinking about being soft made him cringe, but then again…he admitted Emil was top priority to console in any way possible. Ratatosk brushed aside Emil's blond fringes, his thumb wiping away to excess tears running near the boy's mouth, his free hand placed itself on Emil's cheek, cupping it gently and affectionately._

_Emil hiccuped, throwing loud sobs whilst his hands clutching tightly on his sibling's shirt._

_"Shhh," Ratatosk whispered in Emil's ear, "Emil, it's alright. _I_ don't hate you; I could _never_ hate you. Shhh…I'm here."_

_Ratatosk waited patiently for Emil to explain clearer than he did before, his nostrils flared and his fist tightened after hearing the bitter end._

_"Those shits. Just watch when I-"_

_"Y-you d-don't hate m-me, Rat-Ratatosk?" Emil said, sniffling._

_Ratatosk's scarlet eyes were fixated in the watery pools of emerald, with a soft snicker the older blond ruffled Emil's hair. "'Course not. You're all-" Ratatosk wanted to take back that little piece but it was better to finish his sentence no matter how sappy and how it felt it degraded his pride. "…You're all I have, Emil. And I'm fine how I am with just you." His expression grew crestfallen, the volume in his voice greatly decreased, "Which is why I don't know how I would mange if you would ever decide on leaving me."_

_A short pause._

_Emil's eyes widened, he swallowed the lump in his throat but his voice still sounded raspy from his crying session. "T-there are two things I promise: one, I would never hate you, too. And two, I'll never leave y-you."_

_The older of the twins snickered, "Not even if you found wife?"_

_The small blond laughed innocently, the tears close to drying. "S-she'll just h-have to p-put up with it."_

_Ratatosk laughed wholeheartedly, not expecting such a response from such a good-willed child. The next day Emil woke up stunned to hear shrill screams right in the morning. He raced to the door where he found Ratatosk grinning triumphantly, his index finger pointing towards the three children that bullied him and killed his pet. They were drenched in fish guts—why Ratatosk would resort in something horrific and appallingly foul or how he obtained a fish when the supply was so low was _beyond_ him—the girl Emil had a crush had an ugly black eye, several scratches, a deep gash running down her lip to her chin, and a fish head in her mouth; Emil squinted and noticed she fainted and failed to cough the fish head beforehand. The two other boys were badly bruised, and when Emil's green orbs gazed back at his sibling the older blond barely had a scratch. Only blood splotches on his clothes including the faint odor of fish._

_"I know you don't like violence, Emil, but they really pissed me off. Who do they think they are bulling you li-"_

_Emil agreed and despised the sight of violence. Ratatosk felt as if he expected an earful from his younger sibling, only this time Emil gave a brisk embrace to the dumbfounded older blond and explained with two simple words: "Thank you."_

_From that day on the girl Emil once had a crush on grew up to be very hideous with many scars on her face and body and the traces of a black eye which failed to disappear – all thanks to Ratatosk._

* * *

Ratatosk shot up from his resting position, cursing at the sun rising from the exposed lining of the mountains. He could not help but grin, sure the night was an _awful_ one he had to bear with the eaten corpses he passed_, _disgusted still as he heard a loud crunching sound. _How magnificent_, Ratatosk stated listlessly, he stepped on their bones. With a heartless shrug he pictured Emil delighted to see him, _nothing_ could possibly ruin his day. Yesterday was enough when he saw his younger sibling in an agonizing state of pain, watching over him felt like something pierced his heart. Although it happened only yesterday today is a new day and time to start things fresh!

The redhead nuisance should be gone by now, and it will just be him and Emil again.

His spirit lifted when caught sight of Emil all giddy with the matching clothes he 'bought' from the merchant. Ratatosk did not pursue the matter further, his smile greeting Emil as the blond teen took a hold of his hands and-

"Ratatosk! Guess what happened!" before the questioned blond could answer, Emil speedily answered for him. "We talked for a while, with some convincing and pleading…err. Well, anyway! Richter is letting me join him! Isn't that great?"

-it took every ounce of energy to somehow keep smiling for Emil. For once Ratatosk felt like his very essence just shattered.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I've had so many chances to keep going but something always distracted me. My new fandom has gone to Invader Zim (RAPR FTW!) but still I've tried to concentrate on updating. I've never realized how truly lazy I can be, and since I've held this chapter up it's edgy. Psh. Go ahead; virtually strangle me for my lame excuse. xD This chapter (in my eyes, though) is…iffy. Now that aside, some Richter and Emil scenes should be coming soon. So far it's only been about Ratatosk and Emil. Eheh…


	5. Together

**A/N**: Can't believe I was able to accomplish this much without giving up, it is such a bad habit. LOL. As we speak I'm going along with the flow most of the times, I rewrote the first part three times but stayed with the first attempt. Sorry if it's not…good. The reason is because I didn't wanna rush this—as if I already haven't done so—and trying to manage a solid resolution for this chapter. And yet here I am, banging my head against my laptop and saying, "WHAT THE EFFF SHOULD I WRITE?!" That shrill cry was basically on the first part to keep it at a steady place. Who reads this anyway? xD Read, review (if ya would be so kind ;) and enjoy (hopefully or I'll hide my head under the table in shame). I phail.  
**Extra notes**: As always forgive my spotted mistakes. ;~; Ah yes. OHGEE, GAWD I HATE RATATOSK HERE. HOLY SWEET JEBUS. I THINK THIS CHAPTER KILLED HIS CHARACTER. MOTHERFUU——_bleeeeep_——uh. Yeah. I always complained about every chapter I made and said I don't like it, right? Then here is something new—and no, it's not like I actually like it this time-gets shot- —I _really_ don't like this chapter, I kinda hate it. I went too mushy, too rushed, but if I don't post this then no other chapter will ever get posted. C'est la vie…  
**Disclaimer**: Would you ever think someone like me would be rich enough and have the time to make a fanfic if I actually own something? Ffff, nope. So, in other words, I don't own sheet.

* * *

If there can be only one word Ratatosk could describe how he feels is this: betrayal. If it was not for Emil the red-eyed blond would have never experience how much he devoted his life for the sake of his sibling's well being. Emil wore such a bright smile from telling Ratatosk the news, obliviousness to any other reaction other than excitement coming from him. Scarlet eyes peered down at their joined hands, he always felt at ease brushing against Emil's smooth hands but more than ever he exposed his frown, teeth dangerously gritting and a lethal glint in Ratatosk's blood-red orbs. The sight of it instantly made Emil flinch as the older blond squeezed his hands tighter than needed be. The green-eyed teen incoherently questioned Ratatosk's behavior, desperately trying to pry his hands away when he finally noticed how irritably Ratatosk bit down on his bottom lip whilst one fang piercing down on the skin. Ratatosk growled in displeasure and violently jerked his hands away from the younger blond.

Thrown off guard, Emil stumbled back and trembled under his twin's scrutinizing glare. As Ratatosk crept closer Emil grew cautious and anticipated the thought to distance himself further, to voice out his fear against his own brother has died down – it was the first time Emil witnessed such hostility coming from sibling which eventually made him feel hollow like back in the days were he cried about his loneliness. Clenching his eyes shut Emil felt as if his body went entirely numb and the wonderful breeze of the new morning has disappeared, leaving him surrounded by an air of nothingness: the atmosphere felt did not feel warm, nor was it chilly, and finally Emil could not even process the idea of it technically being 'just right.' Hesitation was replaced with a small amount of valor for Emil to find himself not with Ratatosk but in the same vast world of blank-white nothingness.

From fear Emil bit down on the nail of his thumb. He hated it here.  
He_ hated_ it.

The world of a white abyssal leads to an invisible trail formed by an eternal loop, wherever his destination would be it would be like walking straight back to naught, his efforts to escape or find someone ended in vain last time. Possibly, and only by chance, he only woke up with voices of concern looming over him to keep track of his condition. Desperation soon followed as he began to run—however, he knew he would not get anywhere—the longing for someone already so familiar. His panicked green-eyes desperately searched the surrounding area to find a possible exit—the odds were highly against him but it the best option than just standing there alone and terrified. The scene replayed right before his eyes, half-relieved and half-upset to catch sight of the walking Ratatosk. The pattern corrupted when the red oval containment only had half the protection, some red pieces of the barrier were gradually constructing itself piece by piece like a puzzle. Taking one precautionary step Emil called out weakly for Ratatosk, his voice lagging its original volume from the petrifaction of this world.

Emil took a look to either side, noticing the three color spectrum entwining in a gentle flow. He lifted one hand surrounded by the faint green aura; he bit down on his lip to suppress the pain of touching the red containment with left hand. _Why_, Emil pondered, _why is some of the red chipped off to begin with? Last time this red-thing was a perfect oval, but now…_

"Rat-Ratatosk! Please! Won't you answer me?" Emil pleaded; the pain agonizingly felt like it was scorching his skin from the static energy flowing outside the barrier. The teen gave up, his legs were the first to collapse on the white abyssal ground—if there was such a thing—he then held his palms close to his eyes to block the leaking tears streaming down his cheeks.

"**We made a promise--**"

"**--doesn't need my anymore.**"

"**--after all I've done--**"

"**Emil…**"

Emil gasped at his name, the Ratatosk he sees before him has yet to vanish but the voice was alike with his older sibling. His green eyes stole a glance at Ratatosk, the teen did not budge an inch, did not open his eyes, his mouth did not even look like it was moving: the voice came from around the white abyss. Emil took an automatic assumption that these thoughts, so to speak, where being projected for him to hear. Before he had the opportunity to listen to more, especially since the last statement sounded significantly important, he closed his eyes and reopened them to find himself confronting a furious Ratatosk, seething with rage, his eyes brutally impatient whilst both their faces only had an inch-worth of separation.

"Where is he, Emil?" he asked again with bitter resentment, trying to force the answer out when Emil drifted off into another world. "Where the_ hell_ is he? Tell me!"

Emil attempted to shift to one side, his back has sunk uncomfortably at the edge of the wooden steps behind him, he also begun to feel the pain of his elbow leaning far too long on the handrail bar. He brought his green eyes to Ratatosk's level, moodily they grew half lidded; this occurred far too many times for Emil's liking. He would confess he felt terrified stiff to grow a backbone against Ratatosk, but he could not let everything slide and eventually wait for Ratatosk's temper to simmer.

_"You should've said something to your brother when he spoke to you like that," Richter casually stated, his green orbs dangerously narrowing into slits, "those who runaway at the sight of another's anger are dogs, maybe even worse. Are you a dog?" He shifted his attention from Emil to the statue, "Or are you really a man?"_

Emil took a stance, momentarily resisting the moment to cower as he clenched his fist in opposition to the red-eyed blond. A daring wisp of the air slid past his blond fringes, revealing the stoned-expression that almost delivered a look of shock on Ratatosk's enraged expression.

"No, I _won't_."

Ratatosk flinched, he never heard Emil adamantly talk back to him – defending a stranger to this extent no less! He lost all signs of his actions as Ratatosk lifted his hand up, the swift move released the sound of slicing wind and finally the struck hit Emil's cheek and jaw line harshly. The taste of copper formed inside of the younger blonde's mouth, the flow of saliva and blood dribbled down the side of his lip as he coughed the leftover copper-tasting fluid, he brushed the remainder plastered on the side of his lip away with his wrist. Green eyes were swelling with salty tears, Emil gently rubbed his sore cheek and winced in pain, seething and inwardly cursing the pain. The back of his mind nagged him to steal a glance over his brother, the rest advised him to walk away until Ratatosk felt better, and the tears were not for the pain—the burning sensation, the taste of blood, the mere touch that badly stung—but for the _hurt_. This was the first time Ratatosk has ever wounded him physically, Emil noted, and the older blonde's stubborn attitude made it all the more worse.

Emil felt beyond exhausted, the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, his nose felt runny, and his head begun to felt like it was pulsating. He hated the way compromises have to be made, how much verbal abuse he intakes from everyone and mostly from Ratatosk. Every fight, every bicker – as much as he hated it he could not and would not hate Ratatosk.

Without anymore hesitation Emil craned his neck back, diverting his eyes from the ground to Ratatosk.

And after so many years Emil felt he would know Ratatosk's response towards anything…he never felt so dead wrong.

Ratatosk's eyes were filled with dread, sucked in bitterness, guilt, _fear_. His mouth opened and twitched as if he were trying to actualize words that utterly failed. Ratatosk's face paled and clutched his recent outstretched hand close to his chest, as if in horror it would react on its own to strike again. Emil grew almost concerned when he saw the prideful and bold Ratatosk legs shaking violently and any movement will threaten to make the teen fall to the floor like a helpless individual. These reactions,_ Ratatosk's_ reaction, were beyond Emil's understanding and yet he could not find the energy to budge from his spot.

"E-Emil," Ratatosk voice was on the edge of cracking and desperation, "I…I d-didn't meant th-that, we were – I was…! I-it wasn't suppose to turn this way_…fuck_!" He held his head on his palm, lowering his bangs to hide away the shame. He spun his heel, replacing his hand with his black scarf to hide his disgrace from curious and alarmed villagers. The older blond ran a string of curses in his head, without looking he could feel the pressure of their gazes directed only on him. _Shit, mind your own damn business!_ He cursed loudly, and with the black scarf covering his eyes—he did not even care where he was headed to by concealing his vision—he almost tumbled backwards when a stiff figure failed to move from the awkward collision. His fumed in rage but said nothing only until his scarlet eyes gave a standard blink to be positive who he was seeing before him.

The figure who failed to move.  
The man who stood in his way.  
The redhead who took Emil.

"You." Ratatosk said more as a statement than a question, albeit his voice positively laced with malice, "What did you do to Emil?" The frustration brought the older teen's body to shake, his hands were holding on the blue gown for dear life, and his eyes were clenched tightly together. "Why did you have to get involve in our lives?!"

The silence stilled Ratatosk's temper, he dearly felt like cupping his hand on his sword, forcing it out of the scabbard and finally strike the redhead with whatever he has. After an amount of time Ratatosk held all his patience, slowly he pried his hands away from his blue gown, and finally opening his scarlet eyes. Richter had an expression that peeved Ratatosk further, it was a look of annoyance and disinterest, and if the redhead could express himself further he would have sighed by now. The apathetic green eyes bore down on the blond, making him shift uneasily from the awkward stare.

"Have you ever tried hearing what Emil has to say? Or rationally talking at all?" he said plainly, crossing his arms, adverting his attention to the other edge of Luin. "I'll be waiting on the opposite end near the fountain."

Ratatosk glowered at the many walking right past him. Listen to Emil? _Who the hell does he think he is to tell me what I should!_

All options the older blond had to this point felt useless, and as much as he hated to admit it Richter's logic was all the more reasonable to go with. Then again, Ratatosk hesitated to question, what more is there to talk about? His younger twin wants to leave him, and he will be left alone with these horrible folks of Luin. Ratatosk sucked his teeth; he contemplated how colorless the world around him felt like, how everyone else if just a figure with flesh covering their body and their entity defined by their own distinctive personality or 'individuality,' regardless of all the attributes Ratatosk felt they simply are not there. He gave a final piercing stare at the body of water surrounding the creaking wooden ridges, he then plucked a pebble from the ground, tossing it aimlessly up and down in his right hand. The water reflects his pursed lips, his knitted brows, his red eyes heavily lost and soulless. His pensive moment was cut short when he forcibly threw the stone at the water, creating distorted ripples of his reflection.

No matter how much he did not want, no matter how much his insides felt like they were churning Ratatosk resigned his pent-up anger and took a steady pace back home.

Time to talk with Emil.

* * *

The blond wrapped a few blocks of ice with paper towels, concealing it thick enough that he could feel the coolness and secures it from leaking onto his clothes. Emil laid his head on the kitchen table, resting his cheek on the side not struck by Ratatosk's hand on the wooden top, the free hand was to lay the makeshift icepack on his bruised cheek. Before he entered he heard his jaw crack as he sent soothing circles around the corner of his lips to alleviate the ache, nothing was broken but he could feel the proper alignment unlike before, and Emil just waited for Ratatosk to come to properly explain like in every situation. His eyelids grew heavy, struggling to keep conscious but growing easily bored waiting for his twin's arrival, just thinking about the scenario had him straight awake again. If anything he would simply be pleased if no more arguments occurred all in one day.

The front door loudly creaked open, the ambient laughter in the background has been tuned out as Emil's heartbeat raced and fully concentrated to the reverberation of the slamming door. His body shook nervously, his feet were curled together, he released his hand and let them both claw into the skin of his knees. _Prepare yourself_, Emil repeated like a mantra, _prepare yourself for the worst._ The sound of footsteps jumped off the walls, causing the echoing sounds to create a fear in Emil's churning stomach like he was on the verge of gulping down his fear or hyperventilating from the nerve-wracking moment. The green-eyed blond felt eternally grateful his head faced the opposite direction of the door so he did not have to see the Ratatosk pulling a seat forward, sitting on the other end where he only could see the back of Emil's head.

The disgusting feel of guilt wormed its way into Ratatosk's heart, Emil had always known when he was in the room from the sound of his footsteps—the younger twin said it, too—and yet Emil was clearly trying to avoid looking at him. Ratatosk hesitantly raised his hand, a few inches apart from Emil's shoulder to give a gentle pat and say: "Look at me, Emil, don't do this." Instantly his finger were the first to coil back into a fist as he brought his hand back to his side, shaking his head once he saw the large makeshift icepack resting on the swollen cheek—damn, Ratatosk cursed, he really had to control his strength—that delved to a darker shade of pink due to the period of time the ice had contact with Emil's cheek. Ratatosk eyes drew half-lidded, his index finger gently scratching the side of cheek in uncertainty. _How do I start an apology?_ He thought, his scarlet eyes closing; shortly he considered giving up once his head began to throb from a whole minute of thinking and concluding to nothing.

The older blond breathed through his nostrils, he dropped his finger and clamped his hands together. His eyes were now open as he scanned the room, attempting as hard as he can to properly…apologize. "Emil," he said, the resonance in his voice slowly dying when he heard how just one word caused the other blond to visibly jump slightly, regardless Ratatosk continues if not more tensely, "you…you heard me bumbling like an idiot, right? Really, I didn't mean to—I didn't want it to…my mind just…_shit_! How do I do this?!"

It was not the tone of his voice that startled Emil but how forcibly Ratatosk slammed his elbows on the table, his head being supported by his palms, his fingers curled around his blond fringes messily. Emil almost laughed if the moment was not overpowered in awkwardness, these are the times without looking Emil could practically feel the aura of gloom and frustration all at once; he smiled wholeheartedly that Ratatosk was _trying_ to apologize. Apologies for Ratatosk were the hardest things to come do but slaying down monsters, going through ominous woods, or beating children or causing fear to adults without a care in the world were effortless. Just as Emil could lift his head and say to his frustrated twin: "It's alright, just forget about it," the teen tried another attempt to 'talk.'

"I hate how…I_ despise_ the thought of someone, umm, hurting you," his voice sounded strain and Emil only listened more attentively, "and it pisses me off when I see that damn girl around, the wretched witch at least has some intelligence to stay the hell away from both of us. B-but this isn't the point! I hate just about everyone in Luin—that jerk you met is no exception—and just seeing you…happy…withsomeoneelsereallygetsmefurious. I said it and dammit, Emil, say something! Anything!"

No response.

Ratatosk drew his exasperation in a sigh. "Then hear this: I'm trying to talk as it is. For Martel's sake, Emil, I _listened_ to someone to do this!"

Still no response.

Ratatosk shot up from his seat, his anger indescribable and storming across the other side of the room. "Fine, leave. Go ahead, see if I care. Just remember who saved your ass every time I could! I'll live here while you go out into the world and most likely get yourself killed or abandoned while I finally have no one restraining me from killing someone."

Ratatosk slammed the door shut, sitting down on one of the steps as he sunk his head in his arms. He made no indication of moving until the door open, revealing his twin sibling with a plastered smile gracing his lips. Unexpectedly Emil laughed, loudly and freely, and crouched at eye level to the irked Ratatosk.

"Here I thought you really didn't want to leave." Emil said evenly in a composed voice, happily grinning when the gleam in his brother's red eyes were dropping the angered exterior. "Ratatosk, I'm leaving, _we're_ leaving. I got Richter to agree on both of us to go, now stop sulking. I would be very relieved if you came along, I d-don't think I would be comfortable to hear gossip through towns my sibling has gone through a murderous rampage and plaguing towns with death. I'll never live it down."

Emil laughed earnestly at the end of his statement, tilting his head with his gentle smile that made Ratatosk's cheek grow warm. To avoid showing his blush Ratatosk jumped to his feet, confidently faking a haughty laughter and said, "O-of course! I was kidding about earlier. Aha…! What makes you think I would ever let you travel without me?"

The green-eyed took observation of Ratatosk's artificial laughter, but he shrugged it off and fully at ease Ratatosk would be coming along—and it would relieve his conscious if he prevented any possible riot from the short-tempered red-eyed blond. This was it: a subtle meaning that if worst came to worst, if an argument has crossed the line then just wait it out and let it go. Don't mention it, don't talk about it, erase the completely regrettable memory from mind. Emil brought his attention back to his sibling when he was informed about meting Richter, to which he gingerly spread around his excited vibes and Ratatosk will permit this one time for Emil to feel pleased with some other than him. Following a little behind from the older blond the memory of being in the white abyssal space sent a harsh shudder down his spine: the feeling of emptiness, distraught to find someone, and everything else he heard when he found Ratatosk. Only a part of him felt guilt for invading the boundaries of his sibling's inner thoughts. With further analysis of the situation the green-eyed blond still felt befuddled what Ratatosk implied. And a wary glance forward, Emil worriedly scanned any falter in Ratatosk's cocky grin – nothing of the sort happened.

Emil took off his glove; his curiosity proven right as he inspected the burns on his left hand. The static burned his flesh, but it was nothing a few days to several weeks could not cure. His fingertips, from the last experience, is something worth worrying about but the twinge of hurt came from the containment Ratatosk rested in. Everything is going so well as of now and he just did not want to ruin it…

Don't mention it, don't talk about, erase it.

_Yeah, I think I'll do that_, Emil inwardly reminded himself as he slipped on the glove and picks up his pace with Ratatosk.

* * *

**A/N**: Holy balls…thank you so much for the 1,000 hits! Now with this whole Emil/Ratatosk thing OUT OF THE WAY I could concentrate on more important things like Emil and Richter. And it took…five chapters to do so. Lol. Mostly because Ratatosk will be, well, _there_ and not too much of a role until later. Might as well give him the attention he need till then. Didn't I say this before? o-o Anyway, thanks you guys for your endless support. :D Christ, really, I'm sorry Richter is totally lacking any scenes here. FAREWELL LUIN. 8D HELLO RICHTER AND EMIL GOODNESS. -squeals- And now I took my effing time to fix the breaks that went poof all of a sudden. Seriously. What the crap.


End file.
